villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Li'l Gideon
Gideon Charles Gleeful, better known as his stage name,' 'Lil Gideon' is a proclaimed television psychic and the main antagonist of the Disney Channel TV series, Gravity Falls, debuting in the episode, "The Hand that Rocks the Mabel" as the main villain. He is the owner of the Tent of Telepathy and has an obsessive crush on Mabel Pines. He also holds an extreme grudge on both Dipper and Grunkle Stan for preventing their date. History The twins, Dipper and Mabel, both witness a television commercial promoting the "Tent of Telepathy", claiming that the owner of the tent, Lil' Gideon possesses psychic abilities, particularly in mind-reading. Despite the fact that Grunkle Stan forbids them from going due to Gideon being a rival business competitor, the twins, along with Soos, visit the tent to test Gideon's authenticity. During the show, Gideon notices Mabel in the audience and confronts her the next morning, asking is she wants to join him at his dressing room to perform makeovers, an offer to which Mabel agrees. Eventually, however, Gideon expresses his love for Mabel, stating that he wants to be more than just friends, but Mabel, on the other hand, does not quite feel the same for him. She reluctantly agrees, as long as it were to be only one date. At a local restaurant, however, Gideon, through the help of a macaw, proposes another date in the presence of restaurant spectators, leaving Mabel no choice but to accept. Stan, disapproving of the engagement after hearing about it, decides to talk to Gideon's father, Bud Gleeful, to call off the marriage, but Gleeful agrees to give a lot of money to Stan if Mabel and Gideon are both engaged. Dipper soon realizes that this is beginning to present a problem for Mabel and offers to discuss the situation and Mabel's breakup to Gideon in private. Although Gideon manages to suppress his anger towards Dipper during this, he is convinced that Dipper is purposely getting in between their relationship and begins to plot his revenge. He calls Toby Determined, a journalist for the Gravity Falls Gossiper, and gives him Shandra Jimenez's phone number, a news reporter whom the journalist has a crush on. In exchange, Toby calls Dipper, getting him to go to Gideon's factory, where Gideon nearly kills Dipper with a powerful amulet, which gives him his pyschich abilities, including telekinesis. However, Mabel shows up, formally breaks up with Gideon, and uses the amulet to defeat him, but spares him. Afterwards, Gideon is seen plotting his revenge with a wooden playset of the Mystery Shack, complete with miniature version of Dipper, Mabel, and Grunkle Stan. It is then revealed, like Dipper, that he owns a mysterious book of his own, but marked with the number two, instead of'' three.'' Gideon makes his next appearance in "Irrational Treasure". He dresses up as a tomato farmer (As he puts it: "A humble tomato farmer, selling his wares!") on Pioneer Day and teases Stan by throwing tomatoes in his eyes after he insulted Gideon by saying he looks less girlier than usual. He is also the main antagonist of the episode, "Little Dipper" where he plans to shrink Grunkle Stan so that he can become bigger, but was ultimately foiled by Dipper and Mabel when they tickle him, causing him to be rolled right away from the Mystery Shack. S1e4_gideon_finale.png|Gideon after singing "Lil 'ol Me" S1e4_gideon's_amulet.png|Gideon's amulet S1e4_burning_picture.png|Gideon using his amulet to burn Dipper off the picture S1e4_psychic_powers.png|Gideon saying that Dipper just made the biggest mistake of his life S1e4_falling_of_a_cliff.png|'Lil Gideon slap-fighting Dipper Pines as they are falling off the edge of Gideon's factory S1e4_book_2.png|Gideon has "Book 2" S1e4_vengence_.png|Gideon calling off the deal between Stan and Gleeful, forcing Gleeful to rip the contract in half S1e8_gideon.png|Gideon's cameo appearance in "Irrational Treasure," dressed up as a tomato farmer for Pioneer Day S1e11_gideon_holding_dolls.png|Gideon in "Little Dipper" holding a shrunken Dipper and Mabel. Category:Disney Villains Category:Kid Villains Category:In love villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Gravity Falls Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Jerks Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Psychics Category:Trickster Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Kid Villains Category:Control Freaks